


Drabble Day 2011

by winterlover



Series: Drabble Day [1]
Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Fun, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabble Day 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt Nr. 3: Bavouche [this is the only German-language-drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings and characters change according to prompt and chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 3: Bavouche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

 

**BAVOUCHE**

Bavouche erinnert ihn an München. An die Straßen, auf denen er mit seinen Kumpels Fußball spielte, an den Englischen Garten, wo er mit der Clique auf der Wiese in der Sonne lag und über die Nacktbadenden spottete. Und an das Olympia-Einkaufszentrum, wo sie in den Läden lange Nachmittage abhingen.  
Das alles möchte er einmal Roman zeigen.

Und dann ein anderes München erleben: Das Glockenbachviertel und die Müllerstraße mit den vielen schwulen Kneipen und Restaurants, oder beim CSD auf dem Marienplatz dem Umzug zuschauen. Oder in einen Club zum Abtanzen!  
Mit Roman zusammen würde auch er eine ganz neue Stadt entdecken.

 


	2. Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 4: Detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

 

**DETECTIVES**

"Can you see her?"  
"Yes."  
"I told you it would be a good idea to search for her in Russia. She'd think eveybody assumes her dead, or anywhere but here."  
"I must admit, your journalist-instinct proves you right again."  
"I didn't expect to find her so quickly in St. Petersburg, but -"  
"Where's she going now?"  
"Seems to be a villa of a very rich businessman, look at those gates."  
"Let's ask her, Miss Jennifer Steinkamp!"  
  
The young slender woman in the white suit turned around.  
"I'm not her and never will be!"  
Jessica walked on and entered the building.

 


	3. Lipgloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 7: Lipgloss  
> (Really too short for a drabble, less than 100 words, but this doesn't need more.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

 

 

**LIPGLOSS**

"I'm not sharing my lipgloss with you. It's unhygienic." Nina puts the tube back into her purse.

Vanessa pulls her closer, places a kiss on her lips, sucks her harder until their tongues are entwined.  
When Nina gasps for air, Vanessa asks: "What's unhygienic about this?

 


	4. 20 Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 10: 20 Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

 

**20 YEARS AGO**

"Would you have thought that this would last so long?"

"Never! With all the quarrelling 20 years ago! All those ups and downs."

"But it always led to reconciliation."

"I know, the making-up always was lovely. But there was something lingering and building up which I never expected to be mastered." Roman shifted his head in Deniz' lap and looked at him lovingly.

"The adoption changed that, that was a necessary completion of the family." Deniz caressed his cheek.

"And you really want to organize a surprise-party for Annette and Ingo's wedding-anniversary?"

"Yes! It's Little Bergmann's 15th birthday as well."

 


	5. Dead Mother's Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 11: Dead Mother's Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

 

**DEAD MOTHER'S DRESS**

  
"That's my mummy's favourite skating-dress, it brings me luck, it comforts me, It reminds me of her."  
  
Stella would go on endlessly about the dress, putting it on, then carefully placing it back in the cardboard box.  
  
Her father viewed this with mixed feelings. On one hand he was happy that she could draw so much enthusiasm and optimism from the little flowery fabric, on the other hand with growing woe that she somehow might find out that actually her mother was buried in her skating-dress and he had given little nagging Stella the emergency-copy which had never been worn.

 


	6. Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 15: Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

  

**WEED**

"Weed, or marijuana refers to preparations of the Cannabis plant intended for use as a psychoactive drug or for medical purposes.  
The herbal form of cannabis consists of the flowers, leaves and stalks of mature pistillate of female plants. The resinous form of the drug is known as hashish.  
The major psychoactive chemical compound in cannabis is Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol. Cannabis contains lots of different chemical compounds, including other cannabinoids like cannabidiol, cannabinol and tetrahydrocannabivarin, which can result in different effects from those of THC alone..." (*)

Ah, fuck your doc-speak shit," Mike growled and held out his hand, "pass the spliff already!"

 

(*) thanks for the info, Wikipedia!


	7. Top-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 18: Top-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

**TOP-UP**

"If you hadn't forgotten to top-up your Oyster-card, we wouldn't be stuck here." Roman's face shows anger and impatience.

Deniz swipes his card over the yellow circle again. "It says 'Seek assistance'"

"Yes, but do you see any assistance?"

Deniz steps closer and pulls his arms around Roman. "Not yet."

He couldn't be cross with Deniz when he hugged him this way, when he reached for his belt, his zip, pulls his trousers down-"

"Wait, what are you doing?!?"

"With all the cameras around, they'll be here in no time to get us out when they see, what I'm doing..."

 


	8. Incest [Insects]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, prompt Nr. 24: Incest  
> (but I've must have misread the prompt-word...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

 

**INCEST [INSECTS]**

She hates them, those vile little crawlers and creepers and sneakers, with their - how many? - well, too many legs. They get in everywhere: the storage-room, the cupboards and the kitchen-sink, in the flour, the cornflakes or hazelnuts. She can batter or poison or banish them, they always come back, or their brothers or their aunts or their brother's and sister's children... This filty little insectuous pack!

Celine shivers as she takes the flattened bug outside. And they don't even make a great meal with their sharp chitine-shells, their spiky antennae and their miniscule size.

Fish are so different!

 


	9. Triple-drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2011, not fitting any prompts, so I made this tripple-drabble an additional gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Drabble Day on http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html#cutid1  
> Pairings and characters changing according to prompt and chapter.

 

**1- Roman**

Roman looks around to check that no-one has noticed him leaving the apartment-building. The sunrise accompanies him on his way to the Centre. He wants to be there at least one hour before Marc, so nobody would suspect what they had been doing together last night.

He smiles thinking of it and manages to forget that Marc had been begging again for him to come out, to finally make the decision. But he's not ready yet, he doesn't feel the need, doesn't know what would be so much better, like Marc always says. All he anticipates is refusal and ridicule.

 

**2 - Roman**

Roman looks around to check that no-one has noticed him leaving the hotel. The cold late-night air makes him shiver and pull his coat closer.

He probably would have an hour alone until Deniz returns from his night out with his dad. As he stumbles home he still feels Marc's embrace but is also longing for Deniz' arms. He knows that it cannot go on much longer this way, but he's not ready yet.

The situation is killing him, but only when he's alone. He can't even think about being without one or the other. He's afraid to lose both.

 

**3 - Marc**

Marc turns around in bed, still feeling the warmth and the empty space Roman has left. He's not really tired and the thoughts are tumbling around in his head. He doesn't know how long he can bear going on like this. He loves the touching, the kissing, the moaning and the fucking, but he'd also want the going-out, the holding-hands, simply, the living-together.

He wants to show his beautiful boyfriend to the world and support him in whatever he'd choose to do in the future. But what will Roman decide to do next?

When will Marc stop being Roman's secret?

 


End file.
